1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand exerciser device and, more particularly, to a hand exerciser device formed of a deformable, stretchable and resilient material that provides individual finger exercising elements.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0156367 A1 discloses a hand exerciser device that is comprised of a body having a thumb opening, a plurality of finger openings spaced apart from the thumb opening and a central enlarged portion interposed between the thumb opening and the finger openings. A user can squeeze the central enlarged portion, which provides resistance to deformation. Resistance to deformation also occurs when the user spreads his or her fingers apart. The commercial embodiment of the device disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0156367 A1 is formed of copolymeric materials that are plasticized with an oil, which exudes from the product during use and storage.
There exists substantial room for improvement in hand exerciser devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0156367 A1. For example, it would be advantageous to be able to isolate exercises to one finger at a time rather than having to squeeze the entire central enlarged portion with all of the fingers. It would also be advantageous to form the hand exerciser from non-exuding materials.